


In Your Atmosphere

by sharedwithyou



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Feels, Cheese and Corn, Corny as fuck, Crack, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Mindfuck is that there's no angst, No Angst, No Mindfuck, cheesy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mildly inspired by my favorite John Mayer- In Your Atmosphere</p><p>“See, this is the secret hiding place I was telling you about.”</p><p> </p><p>“(y/n), you and Clint talk about your magic fort all the time. I’d be surprised if anyone in the tower didn’t know about it. And that includes the random workmen.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Bob.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our UPS guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right.” Bruce smiled slightly; you had this aura about you, that just made everyone comfortable. You had befriended the postman, the construction group that you had nicknamed Team Banner-Pride which came in every time he had an… accident. And that included chemical emergencies in addition to Hulking out. You always told him not to be embarrassed at his “adventures,” as you liked to call it; hence the Banner-Pride banner you had hung across the doorway of the lab. You and Tony had designed the logo; a smiling green giant with a bubbling beaker of green liquid. And would have competitions to see who could use Banner and banner most in the same sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Atmosphere

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT THE FUCK WHERE'S THE ANGST
> 
> need to give some love to my 2nd fav avenger (sorry clint) good old brucie  
> i don't know why i don't write more bruce love, but here's some good old fashioned crack + fluff + cheesy and corny as hell
> 
> not exactly inspired by john mayer's song, because i honestly don't think i can do that song justice  
> if i could only listen to one artist for the rest of my life, it would be john mayer  
> i haven't done any songfics with his songs because i'm afraid i can't do them justice
> 
> but here's a start
> 
> enjoy my lovelies!!! i DARE you not to adore bruce after this  
> and leave me a comment below!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky

 

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

He shielded his vampire eyes from the bright light of… well, outside, framing his forehead just under his floppy hair.

 

“You can almost breathe in half fresh air!”

 

He coughed in response; his thin polo shirt probably wasn’t faring well against the harsh autumn winds.

 

“It’s like some of the smog and cigarette smoke is gone. Come on, take a deep breath.”

 

Bruce sighed and inhaled slightly just to appease you.

 

“That was the worst deep breath I’ve ever seen.”

 

“(y/n) can we please go in now?”

 

“Not on your life!” Bruce looked defeated as you dragged him by the elbow to the little clearing Clint and you had made when you discovered how fun the roof was. There was a plush bench, a picnic table graffitied by colorful drawings and choice words, and some sharpies in case you and Clint wanted to add to your mural. A huge frilly lavender umbrella swayed precariously above your heads, but you had gotten Tony to design it with typhoon resistant material for the times when you and Clint wanted to sit in the rain and sip hot chocolate and be otherwise museful. Or play rain tag. One of the two.

 

“See, this is the secret hiding place I was telling you about.”

 

“(y/n), you and Clint talk about your magic fort all the time. I’d be surprised if anyone in the tower didn’t know about it. And that includes the random workmen.”

 

“And Bob.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Our UPS guy.”

 

“Oh, right.” Bruce smiled slightly; you had this aura about you, that just made everyone comfortable. You had befriended the postman, the construction group that you had nicknamed Team Banner-Pride which came in every time he had an… accident. And that included chemical emergencies in addition to Hulking out. You always told him not to be embarrassed at his “adventures,” as you liked to call it; hence the Banner-Pride banner you had hung across the doorway of the lab. You and Tony had designed the logo; a smiling green giant with a bubbling beaker of green liquid. And would have competitions to see who could use Banner and banner most in the same sentence.

 

And now he was sitting with you on a surprisingly comfortable water-resistant sofa staring at the penis Thor had drawn on the table leg when he was smashed. Or hammered.

 

“So, what do you think?!” You shook his shoulder enthusiastically.

 

“It’s…nice,” Bruce offered.

 

“Really Banner?!”

 

“What?”

 

“Tony remembering to buy more peanut butter is nice. Thor saving me a pop-tart is nice. This? This is pure heaven.”

 

“Then why’d you ask?!” You sighed as you patted Bruce on the knee comfortingly, completely misinterpreting when he jerked it away. “Sorry Bruce, forgot how you are about touching. And feeling.” You giggled at your little joke.

 

“Er, right. Yeah.”

 

“Okay, well now you’ve seen the goods. I guess we can go back inside now.” Bruce exhaled in relief and made a beeline towards the building until he noticed you lagging behind him, staring forlornly at the permanent markers.

 

“Uh… (y/n)?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Would you like to uh… add to the… art project?” You brightened and rushed over to drag him back to the table. He cursed himself for his soft spot. “Come on Bruce! You can draw too!”

 

“Um, that’s okay-“

 

“I insist! It’s an honor; Tony and Nat still haven’t earned the right yet.”

 

“Didn’t Tony build this?”

 

“Only the umbrella!” You argued defensively. “Besides, the first time we opened it a bunch of spiders fell out; his idea of a practical joke.” Bruce shook his head in exasperation. “So he’s on the shit list until he adds the espresso machine.”

 

“An espresso machine?”

 

“Yes. Those were our demands. Along with endless supplies to graffiti our little space here.”

 

“I see.” Bruce raised a brow as you rooted through a huge toolbox filled with decorations. “Speaking of which- here!” He raised his hands and stepped back as you thrust a can of spray paint at him.

 

“No thanks.”

 

“Come on! Even Bucky hasn’t gotten to paint stage yet! I’m skipping all the formalities for you!”

 

“Uhh…” What could he say? You were absolutely outrageous and incredibly adorable. You drove him absolutely crazy in the only way possible that didn’t transform him into an angry beast.

 

He was insanely in love with you.

 

 

“I really appreciate it (y/n)…”

 

“Sure!” You had already turned back to your box of treasures. “Let me see if I can find you a stencil.”

 

“It’s just-“ he stopped himself as he watched you tear through stamps, meltable crayons and way too much glitter glue. You knew how much he hated being artsy so you had ordered a set of simple shapes he could use in case he finally agreed to come to your sanctuary. What was he supposed to do now?!

 

“I think the fumes might be too much for me.”

 

“Oh.” You nodded slightly disappointed, but understanding. He breathed an inward sigh of relief, before proceeding bravely. “But maybe I could use one of those pens?”

 

“Okay!” You beamed and handed him a baggie of 69 hand picked colors; the magic number you and Clint had come up with. Bruce stared at it uncomprehendingly, overwhelmed by way too many shades.

 

“How about blue?”

 

“Uh-“

 

“This one! Robin’s egg blue!”

 

“Yes!” Bruce answered a bit loudly, relieved you had taken care of that part for him. “That one’s great.” You smiled proudly at your choice as he took the sharpie from you and uncapped it, looking for a blank space on the table. All the scrawled colors were giving him a headache, and possibly ADD.

 

“How about here?” You added helpfully, noticing his frozen posture. You had written your own name in pink with flourish, and it was one of the only places where Clint hadn’t added “the bitch” or “eats ass” underneath.

 

“Perfect.” He studied the small white patch carefully deciding. You hummed impatiently beside him, excited to see what he was going to draw.

 

“And… we’re done!” Bruce sounded so glad to be finished with his task that you tried to encourage the boring design he had decided on. His name. Not even a signature; just “Bruce” in capital letters. “Well that looks uh, awesome, Bruce!”

 

“It sucks doesn’t it.”

 

“No, no.” You reassured him. “I wrote my name too, see? Right here.”

 

“Yeah. I saw.” You smacked yourself on the forehead. Of course he had seen! You had pointed right below it.

 

From the corner of his eye Bruce admired your adorableness. Was it something about the air? The half-pure, almost tropospheric oxygen that lifted away from the stench of the city to rise above, floating away from the troubles and evils to settle on something free of crime and fear; just the beautiful woman sitting before him trying not to be the most loveable dork known to man.

 

“Well we can go in now.” You turned and grinned at your favorite scientist. Or person ever. Don’t tell Clint that. “Thanks for coming with me! I know you hate being outside.”

 

“Sure.” You were bursting with happiness at his shy smile; he was so handsome and he didn’t even know it.

 

“Wanna get some hot chocolate?”

 

“Okay.” You hopped off the plushie cushion at his word and skipped off towards the elevator.

 

Bruce stood up slowly and stretched before heading towards you. You were already babbling about this new Ghirardelli mix Steve had told you about when he turned back to give the fort a thoughtful look.

 

“(y/n)?”

 

“And the marshmallows expand- oh huh? What is it?”

 

“I forgot to add something to the mural.”

 

“Oh. Awesome!” You were so happy he was getting into it. “I’ll wait for you.” A huge gust of wind nearly knocked you over since you were no longer under the protection of the lavender typhoon-shield.

 

“That’s okay. Go inside; you look cold.”

 

“I’m fine,” you chattered hopefully.

 

“Nope.” You loved it when he was bossy. “It will just take a sec; you go ahead and get started on our hot chocolates.”

 

“Okay! Two scoops of powder or three?”

 

“One.” Maybe that’s why you were so energetic; way too much sugar. Or maybe it was just what you ran on; it would make sense that his sweetheart, the sweetest woman in the world, was fueled by sweets.

 

“Are you sure??” You never understood why people didn’t have the sweet tooth you did.

 

“Yes. Now go inside before you get blown away.”

 

“Yes Dr. Banner, sir!” You practically squealed in happiness at his stern tone as you hopped into the elevator to make some snacks.

 

He shook his head dryly at your antics, his smile never leaving his face.

 

Then he headed back to you and Clint’s magic space and squatted down so he was eye level with your writing. Then he picked up the robin’s blue pen.

 

And he added a plus sign.

 

(Y/n) + Bruce

 

He’d leave it as a surprise for when you came back.

 

 

He took in one more deep breath before he walked inside.

 

 

(Y/n), I’ll stay forever in your atmosphere.

**Author's Note:**

> SQUEEEEEEE
> 
> LEAVE ME SOME LOVE!!
> 
> RANDOM RAMBLINGS:
> 
> POLL 1: FLUFFIEST PART?!?!  
> THERES SO MANY I CAN'T DECIDE  
> “Okay! Two scoops of powder or three?”  
> “One.” Maybe that’s why you were so energetic; way too much sugar. Or maybe it was just what you ran on; it would make sense that his sweetheart, the sweetest woman in the world, was fueled by sweets.~ IS PROBABLY MINE
> 
> POLL 2: WHICH PART MADE YOU SPIT OUT YOUR TEA?! (or coffee, or rum)  
> You had written your own name in pink with flourish, and it was one of the only places where Clint hadn’t added “the bitch” or “eats ass” underneath.~BECAUSE CLINT IS BESTIE AND BESTIE ALSO MEANS ASSHOLE
> 
> POLL 3: DO YOU LOVE BRUCE NOW. YES, YOU PLATYCAIT (AKA TONY). SAY IT SO THE WORLD CAN HEAR YOU
> 
> the Banner and banner puntastic contest is based on real life; there's this lake where my friends and i like jumping off rocks into; so we'll do the 'jump rock' speech where we introduce people to our jump rock and try to say jump rock as many times as possible in said speech
> 
> THIS FIC IS SO FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIEEEEEE
> 
> thanks for reading lovelies!! glad to give you guys something to smile and laugh about this time around. but hold onto your hats as there's sure to be more angst to come!!! til next time!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky the Mindfucker Lovely


End file.
